Special Taijutsu: Akatori Trains For RPK - 10/6/14
'Participants' Akatori Yamanaka, Kagato Uzumaki '' 'Title: Special Taijutsu: Akatori Trains For RPK' Kagato: -It was a day like any other in Amegakure, The rain was pouring down heavily over head like the heavens were crying out over some major loss of life. The storm clouds overhead blanketed the sky like a wool blanket being swirled around in the dryer. The rain already taking its toll on Kagato’s gear, his normal black and purple armored coat taking in a more black color as it clung to his body like a hug from a long lost friend. The rain drizzled down his Crimson strands froing little tear like water droplets at the end. His eyes focused on his student before him His eyes one being Emerald green the other cobalt blue staring semi coldly at her. Kagato was in teaching mode one of his modes he was most serious in. The sound of the rain hitting the center platform in which Kagato stood was like a steady drum beat egging on today’s lesson. The roar of the falls that surround them rushing and falling down to the depth below was calming to Kagato much like the sound of the rain but would have no effect on his demeanor at this time. - “So today’s training is a bit simple… I want to teach you one of my very own Taijutsu techniques…which I call the Raining Punt Kick…” – The rain at the falls was falling heavily as always the metal plate form’s surface ever so slippery from the onslaught. The drum beat like sounds echoing off the falls as the rain hit the surrounding metal hard. The loud sounds of the rolling thunder out matching the roar of the falls for moments at a time. Kagato took his right and left hands folding back all his fingers and thumbs on each hand except for the index finger of each hand. Placing the two index fingers together in a plus sign like fashion forming the clone seal, within the matter of a few seconds’ two shadow clones that resembled Kagato right down to everything he was wearing appeared beside him in a puff of pearly white smoke. His eyes locking on Akatori as his lips parted slowly as his words flowed smoothly from his mouth. “ Now watch very carefully Tori” Kagato Order the clone to scatter a good twenty feet from where Kagato was standing dead center of the plate form. The clone lay down on its stomach propping its self-half away up off the ground. Kagato eyed up the clone very carefully crouching down slightly his left leg held back a little as his right was slightly bent placing his right hand lightly on his knee before taking off in a full force sprint. Nearing the clone Kagato took his right leg and swung it outwards jumping slightly launching his foot towards the clones face full force. The metal covering the top of his foot from his shin guards connected with the clones face with full impact smashing the clones face so hard that it made it vanish in an instant.- “now that is how it’s done…the impact of this technique could easily knock someone out, give them a concussion or even break bones or in this case even take out a shadow clone….” Kagato nodded to the second clone it did the same as the first but this time it was twenty feet from where Akatori stood. – “ Now you try…” Akatori2: -The beat of the rain was hard and steady as Akatori stood in the center platfrom with Kagato-Sama, the Amekage and her Sensei. Raindrops would slide off her three nose piercings and pecan ponytail as she listened and analyzed his words and action. Today he was teaching her a taijutsu move of his own creation.- "Raining Punt Kick..."- She repeated after him in a hushed tone. Her olive eyes watched carefully as he nailed the attack on the downed shadow clone, giving him a slight applause. It was now her turn to perform the attack. Aka pulled her purple and blue crop top down a bit and tighten the rope belt on her Yamanaka clan hakama.-" Alright Kagato-Sama. I think I got this."- Facing the clone she took off in a sprint. Her Ame themed sandals splashed up water with each growing step towards the shadow clone. When she got within four feet of him, she took too quick of a step and began to slip. Aka's foot went up a few inches off the ground as she began to fall backwards. Landing hard on her butt, she let out a small grunt and winced-" Ouch.."- She got up with great haste, glaring down at the clone.-"Well, let's try this again.."- She paced herself and walked back to Kagato, facing the clone once more.- Kagato: -Kagato chuckled a bit brining his arms up to mid torso folding them inward as he shook his head as he watched Akatori fall backwards seemingly landing hard. Through this light chuckle Kagato made a smart ass remark with the tone of laughter still being present.- “ You just gave a whole new meaning to Hard Ass” – Something about her falling amused him far too much maybe it was just how she landed.- “ Well You will keep doing this till you get it right, and even when you get it right You will make clones yourself and continue practicing this for at least three more hours after this today.- A slight smirk fell upon Kagato face he loved making his students train hard something about how hard he was on them gave him ore of a feeling of satisfaction when they actually got what he was trying to teach them right.- “ But this time try not to fall on your break your ass this time.” – He was sure she was feeling it since the platform was made up of hard metal plating. A crack of lighting flashed through the sky lighting up the falls like a Christmas tree, as the light parted the ominous storm clouded sky above them.- Akatori2: -She gave Kagato a sly look as he laughed at her. Aka would let him have his moment of laughter at her slipping. The man works almost all hours of the day, he must need a good laugh.-"Don't worry Kagato-Sama, I'll nail this next time. I see my error."- The rain was hard enough, but the monstrous waves of the Amegakure Falls kicked up puddles of water onto the platform too. With a small sparkle in her eye, Aka focused chakra to her feet so she could walk on the water. She charged once again towards the clone, this time keeping balence. Once she was within three feet of the clone, she brought her leg up to nail him in the throat with a heavy right kick.-"Heeeyaaa!!"-However, she was a bit off, and kicked the side of him, only flicking up a bit of his bangs. As she landed softly, a small huff escaped her mouth. She quickly preformed some flips backwards to about ten feet away, preparing to charge once again at the defenseless clone.- Kagato: “Getting a little closer now…” –Kagato turned on his heels in one wuick fluid motion spinning his self around and made his way to the platform on the next level that loomed over top of the center platform slightly. Once making it to the edge of the cold wet purple and blue platforms edge he plopped his self-down and had a seat. The Rain beaded off the metal platform before the drops formed tiny rivers that dropped off the sides. Kagato simply nodded to Tori’s words slowly bringing his head up and down. His eyes glued to her actions, he wondered just how long it would actually take her to get this technique right and make the clone dissolve before him.- “ Well You have all day to get this right…and get back at it…” – Kagato thought for a moment before making the hand seals for the Rain Tiger at will technique once more. First off was the Seal of the - Bird – Next with a smooth fluid movement he made the seal of the – Rat – Only to be followed by manipulating his fingers into the seal of the – Ox – Moving right along jumping his digits into the seal of the - Monkey – scurrying his fingers back into the seal of the Rat – Then finally the last seal which he slithered his fingers into the shape of the – Snake – The rain around them started to pick up falling even more heavily than it had moments before. The rain was so think it looked like sheets in front of his eyes. The sound of thunder rolled off the walls of the falls to the point it even drowned out the sound of the crashing water.- “ Now Try it this way….” Akatori2: -Akatori turned her head back to check if Kagato was watching her. Her eyes followed his movements as he went higher up on a platform and preformed some hands seals, thus making the rain fall harder. Yelling loud over the rain that fell on top of her, she squinted hard to make out the image of the shadow clone, which was now barely visible to her. Yelling loud at the sky she spoke-" The rain only makes me stronger!!!!!!"- Adjusting her armored gloves, Aka quickly focused her chakra once more. Without any hesitation, she ran hard and fast at the shadow clone of the downed Kage. With a strong cock back of her right leg, she jumped slightly into the air. She would nail the clone right in his throat, sending him upwards all while yelling -"Raining..Punt...Kick!!!-. The blow would knock him onto his back. Akatori looked down at him, with a smug look.- Kagato: -Kagato watched has his clone went up into the air slightly-“Well not bad but not good enough….Do it again and this time make the clone disappear…” –Kagato Enhanced this shadow clones a bit more pouring more of his chakra into it making it a bit more sturdy.- “ It’s not going to be easy…Strike it with all of your might this time…” –Kagato was trying to provoke her emotions a little bit and make her try harder.- “Get with the program…show me what you got…” – A light mocking chuckle passed through his lips.- “ Or is that all you got? “ –The rain was still pouring steadily the platforms getting ever so much more slick with a thick layer of rain floating on top of the platforms surface.- Akatori2: -With a light huff and a few blinks, Akatori picked the clone up and onto all fours once again and back up ten feet and glanced up at Kagato, her voice speaking after a heavy strike of thuder.-"Oii. The best has yet to come Kagato. Remember that. I haven't bloomed completely!"-She pointed at him, or what appeared to be him. It was hard to see under all that heavy rain. As the surface slowly became almost like a pool, Akatori took a sturdy step onto the surface by using her natural act in chakra control to stand on the water. Next, she carefully dipped into her stance, and set up the right angle to attack. This clone was going down now. As a flicker of lightning light up her path, Akatori dashed off towards the shadow clone with a blank expression on her usually excited or interested face. Aka would once again cock back her right leg, bending her knee back. With a light jump into the air from her left foot, her right leg came forward at the chest of the clone.-"RAINING PUNT KICK!"- The clone would be sent higher into the air, about three feet, and would burst into a puff of smoke once he hit the soaked metal platform. She would release a light sigh, and start the twist her ponytail, releasing sweat and water.-"How was that for a show?"- Aka said with a smirk, glancing up towards Kagato-Sama's position.- Kagato: “Well Then…about time…” –Kagato smirked a bit as he seen his clone poof.- “ Well then make these all pop and we can call it a day..” - Kagato put his hands up to mid torso putting his index fingers together in the form of a plus sign also known as the clone seal.- Three puffs of smoke appear in front of Tori all in a line, as the smoke clears three more perfect shadow clones of Kagato were visible.- “ Knock these down and knock them out like you did the first” – Kagato wasn’t going to make this easy on her he wanted her to get a better grasp of this taijutsu technique that he was trying to teach her, one he had made his self.- “Well get at it.” –Kagato glanced down looking straight to Tori’s wanting to see how she reacts to this wanting to see her facial expressions. While doing this three clone’s jump back to about fifteen feet one to Tori’s right, one towards her left and the last one straight in front of her. – “Well Get this party started” – The clones wouldn’t make it easy on her they were told to react to her when she got near them dodging left or right with immense speed- Akatori2: -Nodding along as Kagato spoke, she glanced around at the three more clones that came. She let out a small sigh, knowing this could take awhile. There was no doubt in her mind that Kagato would make a challenge in it's own. Without hesitation she reached back into her pouch and smash a smoke bomb onto the ground, creating a heavy gray smoke that would slowly fill a twenty foot radius of Akatori. Her hands shifted to the seal of the Dog before finishing into the fierce seal of the tiger. This would cause three clones of Akatori to appear. They looked like normal clones, but they were Haze Clones. These Haze Clones were not physically real, so any attack made against them would just phase through, not even causing them to vanish. The clones lined up in straight paths towards the now hopefully blinded shadow clones of Kagato, and charged towards him, with a delay of six seconds in between, starting with the left clone, and ending with the right. Firstly, Akatori would grip three shurkien in her left hand, and spin quickly, releasing them towards the waist of the Shadow clones to cause them to duck down on the ground. Next, Akatori would follow the first clone on the left, and waited for the shadow clone to react, once it did, She would force her hands into the seal of the Ram, and Body Flicker into a straight angle towards the shadow clone, before swinging her leg back and slamming the clone in the jugular with her kick. Aka used the Body Flicker to catch the other Shadow Clones as well, nailing the middle clone in the chest and right clone chin with her now learned Raining Punt Kick. If she had done this correctly, the clones of Kagato would poof in defeat, leaving Akatori and her three Haze Clones standing on the platform.- Kagato: -Kagato watched on as smoke filled the area, it was a smart move to try and blind an opponent but if this was a real battle it wouldn’t work on Kagato or his clones like that for he was an expert sensor Nin. The clones moved back and forth slightly from their original area’s that they were in but keeping within five feet of where they originally stood before the smoke keeping their distance from the Akatori clones. One by one the shadow clones reacted by bending over at the waist slightly as a shuriken hit each of the tree in the gut. Their hair falling forward covering face as rain trailed down their crimson strands. Kagato looked on as what it seemed like Tori Teleporting in front of the first shadow clone and with one swift kick the clone flung its head back as her foot connected to its jugular causing the clone to poof within seconds. This was done two more times with the other three clones one after another they were taken out of commission with swift kicks bursting into clouds of smoke.- “ Well I think you got the hang of it now…But don’t forget to practice on your own as well…Just because you did it correct a few times here you still need to make sure you can pull it off every time you got for it… or you can be in for a world of hurt….” –Kagato scooted his self-off the platform he was sitting on landing on the center one below it. He slowly made his way through the smoke clapping his hands with a thunderous sound that echoed off the walls of the falls much like rolling thunder. A strong Gale force wind picked up whipping about the area pushing the smoke outwards dispersing it so the field was once again fully visible. - “Well That’s it for today on my end…but you keep practicing it a few times a day till you know you are perfect at it…” –Kagato Turned and started to make his way back out of the falls. He slowly started walking up the path that lead back to the Village streets taking only a few minutes before he was out of the falls completely. - 'End Results: '''Akatori Learns how to do the Raining Punt kick